Good Bye
by Daring Dear
Summary: Prussia spends a few precious moments with his nephew, sharing a few words of wisdom with his Little Soldier.


Logan cradled his son in his arms, the tiny orange head resting gently on his chest. He stood in the living room of his home, where Peter and Monique were sprawled on the floor, doodling while Ephraim looked on. The three younger nations were absorbed in their own activities, but Logan was staring up at Gilbert.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked, shifting the child in his arms.

"Sure." Gilbert said simply, smiling as he took the baby into his arms. He cradled the baby gently, staring down at him in slight awe. He was so tiny, like a baby doll.

"Hello, Gilbert. I'm your Uncle Prussia." He said, missing the slight frown on Logan's face. He was corrected, but he didn't really hear it. He was focused on his nephew.

"You're cute. You look so much like your mother…" he muttered, holding Ailbe up to smile at him. It was true he looked a lot like Logan with his ginger hair, but those eyes…they were Luise's eyes. There was so much of her in him.

"Now, make sure you remember me, because I don't think I'll be around much longer." He said softly, "Make sure you take care of your mother."

He swallowed the pain he felt welling up. He'd known he wouldn't make it for a while now, but, holding his nephew in his arms, realizing he wouldn't be there to watch him grow up, it made it all that much harder.

"Now, I don't want you making my mistakes, so I'm going to give you some advice. If you like someone, don't tease them. Just come out and say it, ok?"

That was one mistake he regretted immensely, all that lost time he could've just given to Roderich.

"And don't go knocking up some girl. Get to know her first, maybe get married." He said, not noticing Logan stiffen. Logan and Luise weren't married, Ailbe was the product of a one night stand, and he assumed that was a jab at him. Not that he could blame him…he was right. He had done things backward, he was only now beginning to truly know Luise.

"Make sure you be strong, kid. Be as awesome as your uncle is. And, if you want beer before your old enough, ask Denmark. He'll get it for you, and won't tell your parents." He said, speaking as if imparting a bit of treasured wisdom to him.

"And whatever you do, be everything you want to, Ailbe. Take care of yourself, tell your mom you love her every day, because she deserves it, and don't give your poor dad too hard of a time, alright?" he smiled sadly, but lovingly at the little boy, watching as he stared back at him, tiny fingers in his mouth.

"And…one more thing, just between us Gilberts, ok?" he said, cradling the child close and whispering, "Auf Wiedersehen mein kleiner Soldat, stark zu bleiben."

Gilbert turned, handing the baby back to Logan, who watched him with a frown. Gilbert only smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and held out a finger. Ailbe wrapped a tiny, wet hand around it, cooing in that way a baby does. Abruptly, he pulled it away, turning to leave.

"I'm going for a walk."

"You're a good uncle, Gilbert."

Gilbert paused, glancing back at Logan with a ghost of his usual cocky smirk on his face, giving a final few words before he walked out, "Yeah, I know."

Ailbe cried out, whimpering loudly as he reached out, tiny arms stretching towards the door. He didn't want to see his uncle go. Logan held him close, rocking him and offering soothing words, but the child wouldn't be fully calmed. He stared at the door, sadness reflecting in his green eyes. He didn't speak German, but he had caught one word. He felt an odd sense of emptiness, like something had just been snatched away. He'd never been particularly close with the Prussian, but they'd gotten on well. But he was the uncle of his child, he was family now.

"I'm glad how we named you, Ailbe Gilbert," he said, lifting the child up and kissing him on the forehead, "You'll be as strong as he was. Just…don't be too much like your uncle. Just the good parts, okay?"

The child's whimpers slowly stopped as he drifted to sleep in his father's arms. Though Ailbe slept, Logan couldn't rest. He kept hearing that word. _Goodbye. _He stood up swiftly, holding the baby tightly with one arm and grabbing the phone with the other. He would call Luise, she could come home early today. Maybe he'd go and force Arthur from his study, search out Aidan and the others. Because suddenly, it seemed like his family was too far away. Even when he could hear his brothers down the hall, or in the next room, they were still so distant. Would the others even hear if one said goodbye?

* * *

><p>This is based on an RP. I just butchered a beautiful moment, but whatever.<p>

Logan Liam Ulsters-Kirkland = Northern Ireland

Ailbe Gilbert Ulsters-Kirkland = Northern Ireland & Germany's son

Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia

Luise Beilschmidt = Fem!Germany (Ludwig means 'famous war' and Luise means 'famous warrior.' They kind of go together.)

Peter Kirkland = Sealand

Monique Bonnefoy = Seychelles

Ephraim Crisanto Alonzo Realondo = Philippines

Arthur Kirkland = England

Aiden Vaughn-Kirkland = Wales (I think thats all the names I mentioned...)

Auf Wiedersehen mein kleiner Soldat, stark zu bleiben. = Good bye my little soldier, be strong. (Or thats what it should say. I don't speak German. Great Grandma Rosebrugh does, but she lives across the country.)

I obviously don't own Hetalia. (Is mian liom..)


End file.
